


Nestlings

by Xobit



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave wants babies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nestlings

Tiny...

So tiny and fragile. Like Laserbeak in a sense, but with more free will and far more prone to get into trouble.

Soundwave huffed softly, and put his head down on the dry sun baked ground. It was not even season yet and he was already exhibiting nesting syndrome. Pathetic... usually he was not this bad.

It had been many seasons since he last carried though or even sired. His last nestlings had left him three vorn ago and it was about time that he contributed an egg or two again. Or at least the life fluids for some eggs. Preferably eggs though, he missed having nestlings to take care of.

There were not a lot of mechs in the flock he would like to mate with though, as top or bottom. An Eradicon would be an issue on several levels, though one of the smaller species of dragons might be safest. At least if he was to be sire.

If he was to be carrier there were only three dragons he would even consider. The twins were not likely to look to his side and Megatron? Well, that would depend he supposed. Megatron did like him, and they had already had a romp or two out of season... but the large leader of their flock had a tendency to gravitate towards Starscream whenever the season came around.

He rather envied the smaller Eradicons; they could conceive at any time, and frequently did. As the nursery flock he was observing could attest. Tiny all of them, but of different ages, some already big enough to be energetically flapping their little wings in attempted take offs.

Another soft huff left him, memories of his own littles going through that phase crowding his processor. Memories of teaching them to find the right rhythm, the right moment to spring up and cub the wind with their wings...

_Tweep_?

The noise was distinct if unstable, curious and very, very quiet. Soundwave glanced around as much as he could without lifting his head but saw nothing at all. After a few moments of waiting for the sound to reoccur the large dragon went back to his wistful nestling watching.

He was lucky that the Eradicons allowed him this close to their littles, they trusted him far more than any other of the Deceptidragons. Possibly because he never growled at them, or tried to snatch things from them.

Well, the twins did not either, and Breakdown, the lucky fragger, had an even better relationship with them.

He supposed he would be on a better claw with them too if he had not been courting Megatron's attention and was holding the rank of wing third in the flock. It was a delicate symbiosis that the flock leader had attained here, and Soundwave suspected that it was only the presence of few smaller prey animals and very large predators that kept the mixed breed flock together.

Eradicons might be fast breeders but one season of bad luck could annihilate an entire colony. With larger dragons among them such an event was less likely to occur. Especially as most dragons had a soft spot for nestlings, no matter the breed, sire, or carrier they came from.

_Tweep, twee~_

Lifting his head and craning his neck around he looked into the tall grassoids surrounding him and found a small, very small, Eradicon nestling trying to catch an armored beetle. What the little one was doing this far from the nursery flock he did not know but it was hardly safe...

Why had no caretaker come for the little nestling?

He trilled at it, softly and with a guilty glance at the nursery flock. He should call one of the caretakers... he really should.

It looked up at him with its gem like red optics set in the bone white masklike little face and he forgot everything about what he should do or not do and trilled at it again. It tried to imitate his trilling and failed with a squawk.

Soundwave trilled again, encouragingly, tilting his comparatively massive head inquiringly. It tweeped at him and trotted over to him, not at all afraid despite his being near double the size of most Eradicons. It nestled up to him, its little rump ending up on his left front leg, tiny wings tightly folded and little head leaned back so it could look up at him.

Then it tried to trill again, imitating his complex harmonies. Its little vocal cords were not at all developed enough for that, but it gave its all in trying...

* * *

Much, much later an agitated caretaker came to look for the wayward charge but he stopped short, nonplussed at the sight that greeted him. On the baked dirt of a small clearing in the tall grassoids lay one of the Deceptidragons. Curled up as if he was surrounding a nest, a tiny Eradicon nestling, his very wayward charge indeed, imitating the larger dragon’s curling up between a pair of massive front legs.

Bemused and amused the smaller dragon withdrew from the clearing.

He could have tried to reclaim little Steve, but he rather doubted it would have gone well.

And really?

Was there any safer place for the nestling than where the little one lay right now?

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for DeviantArt artist JazzTheTiger
> 
> Inspired by this [Mother Hen](http://jazzthetiger.deviantart.com/art/Mother-Hen-337709818)
> 
> Beta  
>  AKzeal and the people at the Write with me TitanPad


End file.
